


Cold Mornings

by Snarkyowl



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Can be seen as Dark/Host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: A moment shared between Dark and Host in the wee hours of a snowy morning.





	Cold Mornings

Host’s hands curl around the comforting warmth of the mug on the table in front of him, lips curling into a quietly amused smile as Dark mutters crossly to himself across the kitchen. 

“The Host believes this is the fifth morning in a row Dark has been unable to get his coffee to taste right.” Host notes, amusement clear as Dark shoots him a dirty look.   
“Well perhaps if you had bothered to stop Wilford from breaking the damn machine I wouldn’t be having this issue.” Dark grouses, and Host snorts softly.

“Something tells the Host this is not his fault, and it isn’t his narrations.” Dark rolls his eyes, dumping the too-sweet coffee down the drain and leaving the mug in the sink.  
“Consider yourself lucky that you enjoy tea as much as you do,” Dark grumbles, leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. Host chuckles, taking a sip from his mug.   
“The Host is very grateful for his preference to tea.” 

Outside, snow begins to build in the yard as the wind begins to pick up. Host sighs, head tilting towards the window while he attempts to try and get a grasp of how bad the weather will be as the day wears on.

“King will want to check on the squirrels.” Dark murmurs, and Host hums in agreement. They lapse back into a comfortable silence before Dark shifts forward, moving to leave but pausing in the kitchen door frame. 

“I wake up early to start working,” he says, “but why is it you’re always awake at these hours?” 

Host purses his lips, drawing himself up while keeping a steady grip on his tea. For a fleeting moment he considers just not answering, but instead he shrugs and takes another sip of tea.   
“Perhaps the Host is awake because he felt Dark could use the morning company.” 

Dark blinks at him before shaking his head.  
“You’re a terrible liar, Host. Whatever the reason is, I hope it leaves you be soon. You look tired.”

Dark leaves, and Host chuckles softly. For all his coldness and sharp edges, the entity cares more than he likes to admit. Maybe one day the Host will tell him of the nightmares, the terrors that haunt his sleep. 

Maybe one day they won’t spend the cold mornings awake together in the kitchen, one drinking coffee and one drinking tea. Until that day, Host would entertain Dark and his struggles with the coffee machine.


End file.
